Jane and Gunther: Public Enemies, Secret Lovers
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane and Gunther worry that their peers won't accept their relationship, so they keep their love a secret.


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon and it's characters. **

As they fight, they hide the meaning of their love through their words. Whatever insult they call each other it's the opposite of what they mean. They worry that their peers won't accept their relationship, so they keep their love a secret.

Two squires collide swords as they stare at each other with contempt.

"Jane are you ready to give up?"

_Means can't we do something else?_

"Not yet, I can barely stand to look at you"

_Means I cannot take my eyes away from you_

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do"

_Let's end this and meet me on the library_

"Giving up are we? I'll finish you off"

_You know Id love to, pretend I finished you off_

And with a couple swings of her wooden sword, Gunther was on the ground. Helping him up, taking separate paths, they both make their way to the library.

**Castle library**

"That was close, Jester almost saw me" said Gunther

"And the Princess almost saw me" said Jane

"Jane don't you think maybe we should tell" them?"

"They'll find out on the wedding day"

"But isn't that a few days away?"

"I think it's better this way, that way there won't be room for complaint"

"Than what do we do now?"

"Let's study for the test"

"Do we have to?"

"I'll let you hold my hand"

"That's not good enough"

Pulling Jane close, he kisses her on the lips "Alright, now I'll study"

"Hey you stole that kiss"

"And I'll steal you're lips again"

But before he could, they heard the sound of a dropped book and bells. They looked in the direction of that sound and saw Jester frozen with widened eyes.

Letting go of Jane Gunther said "We are just studying"

Covering his eyes, Jester said "How can I unsee this abnormality?"

"Jester we can explain"

"Explain what? You're defiling the library with your passion"

Flustered, Gunther retorted "We haven't done anything your thinking of, you sicko"

"I'm going to tell him"said Jane

"Might as well"said Gunther sarcastically.

"Tell me what?"

"Were... Were..."

"Were getting married clown boy"

"When were you planning on telling me Jane?"

"I didn't know how to tell you"

"She didn't want to be estranged from her friends"

Walking forward and placing a hand on Jane's shoulder "I'm hurt by the thought that you don't trust your friends enough to tell them."

Picking Jester's hands off of Jane, Gunther said possessively "Don't touch my woman"

"When is the wedding any way?"

"In a few days" said Jane shyly.

"What, were you planning on surprising us? Were you planning on telling us the day you get married?"

"Yes"

Jester started walking away, Jane asked "Where are you going?"

"To bed, my head hurts"

"Don't you dare tell anyone" threatened Gunther

"I won't, just promise there is no more surprises"

**Few days later, the wedding day**

All the castle staff is standing in the royal garden waiting for the special announcement. All they knew was to wear their best clothes.

"What are we doing here? Asked Pepper

"I don't know Pepper, but I think something real special is going to happen" said Rake.

"Look over there isn't that Jane?" Asked Smithy

"She's wearing a dress, what for? Where's Gunther?" Asked Pepper

"And isn't that Gunther right next to her?" Asked Rake

"Are they holding hands? Why are they dressed like that?" asked Smithy

"Their getting married today" said Jester

Everyone clapped as Jane and Gunther came close "Congratulations" said Pepper

"I knew this would happen" said Rake

"You look smashing Jane" said Jester

"It's about time" said Smithy

Surprised, Jane asked "You mean, that you guys are alright with this?"

"We all know that you and Gunther had a special bond, we were just waiting for you two to realize it" said Pepper

"Am I the only one that didn't know? Asked Jester

" Were glad that all of you are here, the truth is we have been married for a while. Today is not just the ceremony, there is even better news, were... Were... "

Growing impatient, Gunther said "She's carrying my future child"

Jester fainted, Pepper squealed, and Rake and Smithy were trying to wake Jester.

All of a sudden, Dragon landed in nearby "What did I miss?" asked Dragon

"Jane and Gunther are getting married" said Pepper

"No she isn't, not if I take her away"

"Dragon were already married"

"No, I thought that you were going to marry me" said Dragon innocently.

"If I was a Dragon, I might have, but I love Gunther"

"Fine for now I'll allow this, but at her signal, I can turn you to charcoal."

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Come here my lovable green newt, I'll give you a kiss"

"In front of your husband, isn't that unfair?" complained Gunther

"Shut up and come here"

Kissing both Dragon and Gunther, she said with a big smile "Let's us all be together and never ever part"

**Fin**


End file.
